bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassi Colvin
|hometown = Nashville, TN|occupation = Model|Currently1 = Evicted}} Cassi Lynn Colvin was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 13. Her duo partner was Shelly Moore. After she and Shelly were nominated as the replacement nominees in Week 2 by Jordan Lloyd, Cassi got into an argument with Rachel Reilly, which turned the majority of the house against her. She was evicted by a unanimous 9-0 vote and finished in 12th place. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Cassi Colvin Age: 26 Hometown: Allen, Texas (living in Nashville, Tenn.) Occupation: Model Three adjectives that describe you: Stubborn, sincere and funny Favorite activities: My favorite thing to do is to sit around (preferably outside and with men) and have a couple of beers. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the BIG BROTHER house? It will be hard to be cut off from the world for (hopefully) three months, but what are a few months in the grand scheme of things? Strategy for winning BIG BROTHER: I'm going to play the same way I live - be sweet and kind to everyone but always remember it's a game and everyone's in it for themselves. My plan is to stay neutral, fly under the radar, don't be a threat and play well in competitions. What are you afraid of? Heights! I don't care for insects or snakes, but for the sake of the game, bring them on. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Having a successful career. I've made it happen through persistence and devotion and I haven't let it change who I am. Finish this sentence: My life's motto is... go hard or not at all. Suck everything you can out of life and live with no regrets. Never treat anyone as if they're less than you because you haven't walked in their shoes. What would you take into the house and why? Music because it is a powerful tool that can literally alter your mood, books because they're a relaxing escape and lotion because I need it. What would you do if BIG BROTHER made you famous? Fame has never been something I've actively sought out, but if it happened through the show I would absolutely exploit it to the fullest. It would be a reward and blessing to know I have the tools to always support my family and myself.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/59902/ Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia * Cassi was the only female HouseGuest on Big Brother 13 to not reach the Jury phase. * Cassi was the first HouseGuest to always be a Have-Not during their time in the house. She was followed by Joey Van Pelt from Big Brother 16, Jozea Flores from Big Brother 18, and Megan Lowder and Jillian Parker from Big Brother 19. ** Cassi was the only one of the five who was in the house for more than one week. * Cassi is the fourth houseguest to never vote with the majority while in the house, following Nakomis Dedmon in Big Brother All-Stars (US) Kail Harbick, and Laura Crosby. ** They would later be followed by JoJo Spatafora, Jeremy McGuire, Kaitlin Barnaby, Bronte D'Acquisto, Cody Nickson, Chris Williams, and Rockstar Lantry. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 13 (US) Contestants Category:12th Place